


Resisting Distractions

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #66: Orders, Travel, Urban Legend.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Resisting Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #66: Orders, Travel, Urban Legend.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Resisting Distractions

~

“I wonder if they’d just Floo my orders here?” Harry murmured from the vicinity of Severus’ shoulder. They were still sprawled on the floor having shagged right there in the kitchen.

Severus, pleased with himself for remembering a Cushioning Charm, chuckled. “While I’m no expert on the inner workings of the DMLE, things there generally seem more...formal than that.” 

Harry sighed. “Yeah. Sadly. The idea of travelling there right now isn’t appealing.” 

“The thought of moving from this spot isn’t particularly appealing to me either.” Severus patted Harry’s arse. “Although if we do much more shagging on the floor I’ll have start brewing something for my joints. I’m not as young as I once was.” 

Raising his head, Harry smiled into Severus’ eyes. “You did fine.” 

Severus smirked back. “I was inspired.” 

“Yes, you were.” Leaning in, Harry kissed him. 

The kiss started to escalate when Severus drew back. “Taking the day off from work, then?” 

“No.” Sighing, Harry drew back. “What time is it?”

Fumbling for his dressing gown, Severus retrieved his wand, casting _Tempus_. 

Harry’s eyes widened when he saw the time. “Bloody hell! I’m late.” 

Severus snorted. “I believe I mentioned that earlier.” 

Harry glared at him. “It doesn’t count if you say it while you’ve fingers up my arse.” 

Severus smirked. “Au contraire. That definitely counts. You’re a trained, law enforcement professional. They must teach you how to resist distractions.” 

Harry shook his head. “Despite whatever urban legends you may’ve heard about Auror training, our instructors did not _finger us_ during mock interrogations.”

“Shame,” Severus purred, enjoying the byplay. “That could be an effective recruitment tool.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry pushed himself away from Severus and scrambled into his clothes. He helped Severus up and, hesitating, said, “Is it all right if I come back tonight? I don’t think I can face my empty house. Not after...this.” 

Severus nodded, relieved that he hadn’t had to ask. “Of course. You bring a certain...liveliness to my home, too.” 

Harry’s smile lit up his face. “Brilliant! See you later.” And, stepping into the Floo, he was gone. 

Severus looked around at his usually pristine kitchen and, despite the mess, he smiled.

~


End file.
